Prior to the present invention, it was known from Canadian Patent Number 1,290,689 entitled High Oil Containing Anhydrous Foamable Composition, that high levels of petrolatum in combination with high levels of detergents, such as sodium cocoyl isethionate, overcomes the foam suppressing properties of the oil so as to provide an extremely functional, stable, good foaming in cosmetically attractive products.
The prior anhydrous foam oil systems require a high level of petrolatum and mineral oil in the range of 30 to 50 percent by weight, detergent sodium cocoyl isethionate in the level of 20 to 80 percent by weight and additives, such as glycerin, in the level of 0 to 10 percent by weight.
The present invention differs from the above composition in that we find high levels of glycerin in the range of 30-60 percent with oils and esters of petrolalum consistency in the range of 10 to 40 percent, sodium cocoyl isethionate at 10 to 19 percent and certain detergent additives in the range of 1 to 20 percent, depending on the detergent selected, provide an extremely functional, good consistency, foaming cleanser which is cosmetically elegant.
One important discovery in our compositions is the effect of certain detergent additives on the consistency of the anhydrous foaming cream. For example, sodium lauryl sulfate or sodium salts of fatty acid taurate at a level of 1 to 5 percent softens the cream consistency significantly with an optimum softening effect with sodium lauryl sulfate being seen at the 3 percent level. As other examples, acyl glutamate in the range of 1-19 percent or alpha olefin sulfonate in the range of 1-15 percent produce similar softening effects in the high glycerin compositions. This softening effect of these detergents in the high level of glycerin, oils and esters of petrolatum consistency with low level of sodium cocoyl isethionate, permits the production of the cosmetically acceptable, soft creams. The processing of such soft creams is much easier during the manufacturing of such products.